Faggot
by Omore
Summary: Dino azota el suelo con el puño y se pregunta a sí mismo cómo cojones un cuerpo tan esbelto puede ser capaz de embestirle con semejante violencia. ¿Que qué son ahora? Un par de maricas. Y a mucha honra. 3YL 18D. Crack. S/m y leve bondage.


**N/a:** he aprendido una palabra nueva. _Slum_. En román paladino vendría siendo "porno sin argumento", pero, ¿a que en terminología ficker suena mejor? _Slum_. Puro vicio.

Así que mientras hago tiempo hasta el miércoles noche, momento en cual subiré el oneshot BDSM que me lleva un par de días trayendo loca, escribo_slumslumslum _y me quito la espinita del **18D**.

Este fic es obsceno, descarado, escatológico, está plagado de palabras malsonantes y humor ácido y válgame Dios si no me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo. Cuidadín si nada de esto os gusta, y también si sois alérgicos al uso de esposas. Después de seis capítulos de boberías, puedo decir oficialmente que _the bitch is back_.

**BGM:** Mindless Self Indulgence;_ "Faggot"_

* * *

><p><em>Katekyo Hitman Reborn<em>**** © Akira Amano**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Si hay algo de lo que Dino Cavallone es consciente con claridad meridiana es que su alumno no anda muy sereno en cuanto a psique se refiere. Vamos, que hablando mal y pronto, Hibari Kyouya está como una puta cabra. Lo escucha cuando le dicegruñe/exige que, parafraseando, deje lo que sea que está haciendo y mueva el culo a la azotea de la escuela Nami para pateárselo. Lo ve a cada intento de paliza en sus ojos rabiosos, los cuales (juraría) resplandecen cada vez que un ataque de su látigo le acierta. Lo _siente _cuando sus movimientos se vuelven zigzagueantes, erráticos; tanto que le cuesta un poco leerlos y tiene que esquivar, esquivar y repeler para mantener su estatus de macho alfa.

Pero, Dios; Kyouya cuida tan poco de sí mismo, tiene tan pocos escrúpulos, que no le importa dejar que el látigo le fustigue siempre que pueda sacar una mano y tirar de él con todas sus fuerzas.

Dino sabe que si quiere conservarse entero debe dejarse llevar. Lo contrario significaría perder su carta magna y, con ello, la partida, porque quedaría indefenso ante esa furia devoradora y no está dispuesto. Jamás. Así que tira a su vez, se deja arrastrar y le arrastra a él como si jugasen a la cuerda, hasta que el pecho de Kyouya está (íntimamente, insiste su mente en clasificarlo) pegado al suyo y tiene su boca a escasos diez centímetros de distancia. El otro sonríe, maldita sea; sonríe cuando mira hacia arriba, hacia el erizo que el cielo sabe cuándo ha sacado de la caja arma.

Y Cavallone se da cuenta de que ha caído en la trampa.

—Vamos, _Roll: Cambio Forma_.

_ No_, se dice al oír una de las esposas de Alaude cerrarse con un chasquido en torno a su muñeca derecha. _No_, repite, y trata de alejar del alcance del guardián la mano que le queda libre. _No_, _no_, _no_, mientras Kyouya descarta el látigo y forcejea para sujetarle, y definitivamente _NO_ cuando parece darse cuenta de que la única forma de domar a ese caballo desbocado es poniendo de su parte y pasa la otra esposa alrededor de su propia zurda.

Se miran. Uno iracundo y el otro burlón, pero en un orden distinto al de siempre. Hibari le empuja, Dino trastabilla; choca de espaldas contra la reja y logra parar el puñetazo que va directo a su sien. La piel de Kyouya es temperatura en ascenso y sudor evaporándose bajo sus dedos, corroyéndole las yemas.

¿Y ahora, qué?

Ahora nada. Silencio. Miradas. Te he ganado, parecen proclamar los ojos azules, y el carnívoro se relame. Y Dino piensa que una mierda le va a ganar. Quizá no pueda pelear a plena potencia, pero tiene dos ases bajo la manga de los que Kyouya carece. Empatía. Y labia. E incluso, yendo un poquito más abajo, unos cojones que no le caben en los vaqueros. Porque no se amilana.

—¿Y ahora qué, Kyouya? —le espeta, le reta, dando dimensión sensorial a lo que se le acaba de pasar por la cabeza.

—Ríndete o suéltame para que pueda rematarte, hervíboro.

—Empieza.

Kyouya vuelve a sonreír y se tensa, como diciéndole "vete preparando". Dino no pierde el tiempo; le da con el talón en la parte posterior de la rodilla, aprovecha su desequilibrio para devolverle el empujón que le debe con intereses y le tira al suelo. Con lo que no contaba, oh infortunio, era con que la cadena de las esposas no es tan larga como para permitirle permanecer en pie.  
>Se va de bruces.<br>Sobre Hibari, cómo no.

Kyouya le estampa el puño en la cara y Dino le propina otro en el estómago. La brusca exhalación de aire le da de lleno en los labios. Golpes crudos, sin sazonar, como nunca se los habían repartido antes. Gruñen y luchan y ruedan por el suelo y en algún momento Kyouya se le sube a Dino encima y le bloquea. Han saltado un par de botones de su camisa. Respira agitado, le pega una bofetada y eso, vaya usted a saber por qué, a Dino le pone. Y no debería, porque tiene veinticinco años y Kyouya algo más de dieciocho y para él es un niño-niño-niño, pero se la suda enormemente y para cuando se va a dar cuenta le ha cogido por la pechera y se lo ha llevado, tal que así, a los labios. Le siente resistirse.

—¿Qué pasa, Kyouya? —le desafía dando un tirón demasiado brusco a la camisa. Otro botón sale volando y se pierde en el cuello de la camiseta del rubio—. ¿No hay huevos a besarme? ¿No te atreves?

Ah, no. A Hibari Kyouya con esas no.

—Cierra la boca —impera entre dientes. Algo duro se roza contra sus nalgas.

—Ciérramela tú, ya que te crees tan listo —una vocecita le dice al italiano algo que suena como "Dino, te estás pasando", pero es una bomba de testosterona y no puede parar. Quiere hacerlo. Quiere follarse a su alumno hasta quedarse seco. Punto. Hasta ahí llega su razonamiento.

En teoría ese es el momento que cualquier otra persona elegiría para responder con un "no me provoques" y levantarse. Pero claro, Dino es Dino y está condenadamente bueno, y Kyouya es Kyouya y no está ciego. Ni sordo. Y de momento es capaz de notar bastante bien cada centímetro de trabajada anatomía mediterránea contrayéndose entre sus muslos. Sólo un auténtico gilipollas desaprovecharía la oportunidad de morderle hasta la muerte, en todos los sentidos aplicables de la expresión.

Así que sí, le besa, y luego le muerde y luego mete lengua, y no podría apartarse aunque quisiera porque el otro le tiene sujeto por la nuca. Tampoco importa mucho, ya que en cuanto le suelta y le abre la camisa a zarpazos lo que menos se le ocurre a Hibari es resistirse. Se obliga a esperar y a quedarse quieto mientras Cavallone le contempla como si, bromas aparte, hubiera visto a la mismísima Virgen.

Como Kyouya le oiga decirlo le mata, pero lo mira y le parece precioso. Le recuerda un poco a aquella tokiota con la que estuvo una vez (porque Dino es un caballero; no las folla ni se las tira, _está _con ellas). La experiencia le sirvió para comprobar de primera mano que a) en ese caso resultó ser cierto el rumor que corría sobre la sagrada intimidad de las asiáticas, y b) unos senos escasos aumentaban considerablemente lo que venía siendo la ergonomía sexual.

Desde entonces tiene una fijación especial por las chicas con tetas pequeñas. A lo mejor por eso recorrer el pecho plano de Kyouya no le resulta tan raro. El moreno jadea cuando siente a Dino lamer y mordisquear uno de sus pezones, succionándolo con tanta dedicación que parece como si quisiera arrancárselo. Y está bien, porque la delicadeza sobra y además eso le pone incandescente.

La mano del rubio se cierra sobre su entrepierna, la acaricia fuerte, la estruja haciendo que Hibari batalle desesperado por bajarle la bragueta. La polla rígida del _Haneuma_ hace honor al apodo y quizá le asustaría un poco si tuviese pensado empalarse con ella, que no va a ser el caso. Dino le deja el pantalón por las rodillas y no pasa mucho hasta que ambos quedan en iguales condiciones.

Si permite que Cavallone le sujete por las caderas y se frote contra él es simplemente porque necesita tomarse un par de segundos para saber bien por dónde atacar. Los jadeos apremiantes del italiano se le agolpan en los oídos y tiene que pegarle de nuevo para que lo deje pensar. Lo único que la hostia ha dejado a Dino un poco descolocado y Kyouya, impulsivo como es, decide lanzarse de cabeza y aprovechar la oportunidad que el corte de rollo le ha puesto en bandeja de plata. Le falta tiempo para separar las rodillas del otro con la pierna.

Y Dino se percata de que la cosa va en serio, de que Kyouya se lo va a follar con todas sus ansias, y sobre eso la falta de busto de la tokiota no arroja luz que valga. Se la mete hasta la mitad de un solo golpe, a pelo; Dino azota el suelo con el puño y se pregunta a sí mismo cómo cojones alguien tan esbelto puede ser capaz de embestirle con semejante violencia. Su amiga la diestra acude por instinto al rescate, se aferra a su miembro y se da cuenta de que el brazo de Hibari se mueve a su son al escuchar el tintineo de la cadena. La polla le tiembla y su cuerpo, misterios de la ciencia, se relaja completamente durante un momento. Kyouya aprovecha para terminar de hundirse hasta el fondo y Dino sisea, maldice _(_"_joderKyouyahostiaputa"), _amenaza_ ("ni te atrevas a moverte, cabrón; ni se te ocurra")_, pero el japonés cambia de nacionalidad, se hace el sueco y le muerde el cuello y se ríe, coño, se ríe; y le sorprende tanto oír su risa que en lo único que puede pensar después es en Kyouya entrando, Kyouya saliendo, Kyouya violando, masturbando, follándole tan duro que Dino deja de respirar porque parece que le clava en el cemento.

Y el trabajo manual lo lleva bien pero en lo que es meter polla se nota que no tiene ni zorra idea; se limita a sacudir la pelvis adelante y atrás en línea recta. A Dino le sobreviene el instinto educador; arquea la espalda para ayudarle y, prácticamente, le _centrifuga _con giros y balanceos expertos de cadera. Kyouya gime y se entierra y Dino cambia el ángulo porque intuye que las cosas se van a poner fenomenales si se inclina un poquito más a la izquierda. Kyouya le da en la próstata de lleno y le hace ver la Estrella Polar, el cometa Halley e incluso el lado oscuro de la luna de Pink Floyd.

En éstas que se encuentra a sí mismo disfrutando. Dino Cavallone, el terror de las nenas, retorciéndose y rogando por _"más"_, y _"más rápido"_, y _"¡joder, sí, justo ahí!"_, y _"Dios, Kyouya, no pares; por lo que más quieras, NO-PARES"_ a ese chaval seis años menor que le está reventando el trasero. Amén de descojonarse de risa, claro, porque Kyouya cuando se pone es capaz de dejar al mismísimo marqués de Sade temblando de pánico.

El orgullo de semental descastado le grita imponte un poco, so anormal, y Dino obedece por el mero hecho de que no soporta ser el único que salga de allí escaldado y además piensa que de una mala es mejor morir matando. Así que sujeta al otro firmemente por las nalgas, espera a que lo mire para soltarle algo gramaticalmente similar a que le encanta su culo y sin rastro alguno de remilgo le mete dos dedos de golpe. No tiene ni que moverlos. Kyouya se encarga solito de hincárselos cada vez que arremete contra él y gime, gime, gime, jadea, y los sonidos monosilábicos que suelta se confunden con los murmullos entre dientes de Dino y esos _"así, Kyouya; fóllame, Kyouya; sigue follándome" _que le hacen cuestionarse seriamente si no estará perdiendo audición, porque aunque adora doblegarle no debe ser normal la cantidad de palabras sucias que está escuchando salir de la boca de su autoproclamado tutor.

Antes de que considere un posible síndrome de Tourette Dino le encuentra la próstata, la aprieta mientras se contrae alrededor de su miembro. Es demasiado, demasiado para una primera vez y Kyouya se corre, y a Dino le da tiempo a sentir cómo su esperma le riega por dentro antes de ser fulminado por su propio orgasmo.

—La madre que te parió —suelta en cuanto puede reunir aliento necesario para ello.

Kyouya sale de él con un gemidito y se deja caer sobre su pecho. Al ser casi tan ligero como la tokiota, Dino no tiene problema en acariciarle la espalda sin dejar de oxigenarse. Buena falta le hace. Con la sangre, antes concentrada en su entrepierna, le llega al cerebro una pregunta que lleva un buen rato sin pasarse a saludar.

¿Y ahora, qué? _Quéhago_, _quésomos_, _quésiento_, aparte de un dolor en la retaguardia que presagia largo tiempo en posición de firmes. Puede contestar al tres por uno en la misma frase. Siente que debería recuperarse y continuar con la sesión de sexo más radical de su vida, porque si algo está claro es que, al menos en lo que al otro respecta, ambos son un par de maricas. Y a mucha honra.

Dino mira de soslayo las esposas que aún les unen por la muñeca, y ahora es él quien ríe bajito.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** no sé qué pensaréis de mí después de esto, pero es releerlo y partirme de risa. Mi mente funciona de forma curiosa con treinta y pico horas de insomnio, fiebre y sobredosis de tabaco de vainilla. Bueno; y los **D18** de** Ayanami Rei**, que... telita.

Esta noche me iré contenta a dormir =3

**E.**


End file.
